Hujan di Kala Cerah
by winechii
Summary: Kuroko yang pergi mengunjungi Kuil Fushimi Inari bersama neneknya tiba-tiba tersesat ke sebuah dunia lain dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bertopeng rubah. Akan kah Kuroko kembali ke dunia asalnya?. AU!KiseKuro. Oneshoot. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND.


Bocah berambut sewarna langit sedang asyik berdiam diri di hadapan jendela. Diperhatikannya bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari langit. Membasahi apapun disekitarnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik berdiam diri dihadapan jendela.

Hari ini di Tokyo, hujan turun di hari cerah.

* * *

**Hujan di Kala Cerah**

Kitsune!Kise Ryouta X 6 y.o. Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Hujan di Kala Cerah (c) Winechii

**Warning **: kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

For #1stAnnivKfIND Otanjoubi Omedetou gozaimasu!

Enjoy

* * *

Puncak musim gugur sudah tiba di Jepang. Kali ini keluarga Kuroko pergi berlibur ke sebuah kota yang terkenal akan kekentalan budayanya, Kyoto, sekalian untuk mengunjungi saudara jauh mereka—Akashi.

Setelah berjalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat terkenal seperti, Kinkaku-_ji*_, Kyoto Imperial Palace, Arashiyama Park, Kyoto Tower, dan juga objek wisata lainnya. Hari ini, Kuroko, Nigou (anjing kesayangan Kuroko) dan Neneknya pergi untuk mengunjungi Kuil Fushimi Inari di Fushimi-_ku*_. Kuil yang merupakan salah satu dari _Kampeisha*_ ini merupakan kuil pusat bagi beribu-beribu penganut agama Shinto di Fushimi-ku yang memuliakan Inari, Dewa Pertanian.

"Wah, _torii*_-nya banyak, tidak seperti kuil-kuil lainnya." ujar Kuroko ketika melihat deretan torii merah tak jauh dihadapannya.

"Tetsuya baru pertama kali kesini, kan? Kau akan terkejut setelah masuk ke dalam barisan torii nanti." Ucap sang Nenek.

"Ah, Nenek.. itu patung apa?" Kuroko menunjuk dua buah patung batu yang berada tepat sejajar dengan torii-torii tersebut.

"Itu patung Dewa Rubah, Tetsuya. Dialah yang menjaga kuil ini. Rubah-rubah sangat dimuliakan oleh masyarakat disekitar sini." Kuroko yang mendengar penjelasan sang Nenek langsung bersemangat untuk kunjungannya kali ini. Namun sesuatu yang enak dari sebuah kedai _aburage*_ menarik perhatiannya.

"Nenek, katanya disini terkenal dengan aburage kan?" tanya Kuroko. "Ayo kita beli ,Nek." Bocah berambut biru langit itu meyeret Neneknya ke kedai aburage.

"Aku minta sepuluh, Bi!" seru Kuroko yang diikuti gonggongan Nigou pada Bibi penjual aburage. Sang Bibi penjual aburage hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan manis khas anak-anak.

"Apakah kalian pendatang baru? Kalian sepertinya bukan orang asli Kyoto." Bibi penjual aburage bertanya pada Kuroko dan Neneknya.

"Kalau Nenek memang pernah tinggal disini. Kalau aku asli Tokyo. Ini pertama kali aku berkunjung ke kuil ini." Jelas Kuroko yang sedang menggendong Nigou.

"Ah, _sou desu_.. (Ah, begitu ya..)" Bibi penjual aburage itu melihat ke langit lalu berkata, "Kebetulan cuaca sedang cerah. Kalau beruntung kau bisa bertemu dengan Dewa Rubah."

"Bertemu?"

"Ya, Dewa Rubah disini agak nakal. Kadang-kadang sering muncul ke dunia manusia."

Kuroko yang mendengar hal itu berkata, "Benarkah Bibi? Keliahatannya asyik kalau bisa bertemu!" ujarnya semangat meski dengan tampang yang datar.

Bibi penjual aburage tertawa, "Tapi harus hati-hati. Kadang-kadang Dewa Rubah suka membawa pulang orang bersamanya. Dunia kita dan mereka berbeda, jadi kalau sampai dibawa pulang takkan bisa kembali."

Kuroko terdiam mendengar perkataan Bibi penjual aburage.

"Yah, selamat menikmati musim gugur." Ujarnya lalu memberikan bungkusan berisi aburage pada Kuroko. Bocah itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Bi!" ucapnya lalu menggandeng tangan Neneknya dan pergi memasuki barisan torii, tanpa mengetahui sepasang iris _honey-brown_ mengamati dari dunia lain.

...

Kuroko tak henti-hentinya terpana dengan pemandangan disekitarnya. Torii-torii merah yang berderet bagai koridor tak berujung, lalu daun-daun merah yang berguguran memenuhi hampir sebagian jalan setapak. Hanya ada merah dan merah di hadapannya seakan dunia disihir menjadi merah. Sangat indah.

"Tetsuya!" tegur sang Nenek. Kuroko tersentak dan menoleh pada Neneknya. Rupanya Kuroko bergitu terpesona hingga ia tidak menyadari ada dua jalan dihadapannya. Sang Nenek tersenyum lalu menggengam tangan mungil cucunya.

"Jangan sampai terpisah ya." Ujarnya. Kuroko menganguk.

"M-maaf, Nek..."

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menjelajahi seribu torii tersebut. Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh disini. Ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Kuroko menengok ke segala arah, namun ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali pengunjung lain yang juga sedang menikmati deretan torii dan daun merah.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" pikir Kuroko lalu kembali fokus ke depan—dan deretan toriinya.

Namun Kuroko masih merasa ada yang aneh.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Kuroko menengadah. Butiran-butiran air mulai berjatuhan dari langit padahal langit begitu cerah hari ini dan ramalan cuaca tadi pagi bilang tidak akan ada hujan.

"Ah, hujan di cuaca cerah ya, tumben sekali." sang Nenek ikut menengadah.

"Nenek, waktu itu Nenek pernah bercerita tentang nama lain hujan di cuaca cerah kan?" tanya Kuroko.

Sang Nenek menganguk, "Tapi bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat berteduh dulu?" katanya karena hujan sudah semakin deras.

Kuroko menganguk dan berjalan mengikuti Neneknya. Lalu perasaan aneh itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Tengok kanan, kiri, atas, belakang—tak ada siapapun. "Nee, Nigou. Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh kah?" tanyanya. _Siberian Husky_ kesayangannya itu hanya ber-kaing pelan diatas kepalanya.

Hingga Kuroko tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa sudah tak ada siapapun disekitarnya.

"Are?"

**KiKuro**

Kuroko mencoba menutupi kepalanya dan juga tubuh Nigou dari guyuran hujan. Meskipun pada kenyataanya Kuroko sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah, dimana Nenek dan para pengunjung lainnya. Ini aneh, sungguh. Tidak mungkin kan semua orang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak? Kecuali kalau memang hujan tadi adalah ramuan yang diciptakan alien untuk membuat manusia menghilang lalu mereka dapat dengan mudahnya menginvasi bumi. Kalau memang begitu kenapa dirinya dan Nigou tidak ikut menghilang juga?. Mungkin karena dialah pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan semuanya? Bisa jadi.

Tapi sayang bukan itu yang terjadi saat ini.

Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terlalu basah kuyup terkena hujan, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. Hujan semakin deras dan Kuroko bingung harus berbuat apa dan saat ini hanya Nigou yang ada bersamanya. Kuroko menghela nafas.

.

"_Dewa Rubah disini agak nakal. Kadang-kadang sering muncul ke dunia manusia"_

.

Kata-kata Bibi penjual aburage tadi mengingatkan Kuroko. "Apa jangan-jangan.. aku dibawa ke dunia lain? Dunia _youkai*_?" pikirnya.

"Selamat siang adik kecil." Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bertopeng rubah muncul dihadapan Kuroko dan menyapanya.

"A-ah, selamat siang." Balas Kuroko dengan tampang datar dilanjutkan dengan gonggongan pelan _Siberian Husky_ di atas kepalanya.

Kuroko memperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda bertopeng rubah dihadapannya. Dia tinggi, rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan, _montsuki*_ hitam yang dibalut dengan _haori_* tanpa lengan berwarna biru dongker, dan _hakama_* berwarna senada dengan montsukinya membuatnya terlihat sedikit anggun namun berbibawa. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah payung tradisional berwarna merah.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Kuroko. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tersesat.. bisa kah kau berbaik hati memberitahu jalan pulang?" tanya Kuroko dengan perasaan agak takut.

Terlihat pemuda itu berpikir sejenak.

"Hm, aku tak begitu yakin soal itu. Tempat ini bagaikan labirin, apalagi di puncak musim gugur seperti ini." ujarnya. Kuroko kecewa dengan pernyataan pemuda dihadapannya itu, pupus sudah harapannya untuk pulang.

Sang pemuda yang melihat kekecewaan Kuroko membuka topeng rubahnya perlahan, memperlihatkan wajah rupawan miliknya, "Kalau kau mau bermain denganku, aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang." pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku Kise Ryouta. Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya dan ini Nigou." Kuroko menurunkan Nigou dari pangkuannya dan menggendongnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Yaaayy~ Tetsuyachii dan Nigouchii akan menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini~." Serunya riang.

"A-ah.. ng.."

"Ryouta, kau bisa memanggilku Ryouta kalau kau mau."

"Ryouta-kun, tapi bagaimana kita bisa jalan-jalan kalau hujan deras begini?"

"Ah iya, hujan masih turun ya.. baiklah..." Kise membelakangi Kuroko dan menutup payung miliknya. Ajaibnya, hujan pun berhenti. "Nah, Ayo main~" ia tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

**KiKuro**

Awalnya Kuroko sedikit ragu atas kesanggupan dirinya (dan Nigou) untuk bermain bersama pemuda rupawan bertopeng rubah yang tidak dikenal bernama Kise Ryouta—ia terlihat mencurigakan kalau Kuroko boleh bilang. Tapi saat ini terlalu menyenangkan juga untuk dihentikan.

Kise mengajak Kuroko melihat-lihat ke banyak tempat. Ada kuil-kuil persembahan kecil dengan patung-patung Dewa Rubah, disekitarnya ada lilin-lilin yang beraneka ragam ukurannya—besar-kecil. Kise bilang, api di lilin-lilin itu tidak akan padam. Ketika Kuroko tanya kenapa Kise hanya menjawab, "Lilin-lilin ini adalah harapan semua orang yang menyalakannya, kalau lilin ini padam berarti harapannya juga begitu." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Kuroko juga mencoba batu berat-ringan—atas rekomendasi Kise tentunya. Batu ini katanya bisa meramalkan apakah permintaan kita terkabul atau tidak tergantung dari berat atau ringannya batu tersebut. Kise yang mencoba pertama kali (karena Kuroko tidak percaya dengan mitos tersebut) mengucapkan pelan sebuah permohonan, lalu berdo'a, "Semoga batunya ringan." Meskipun hasilnya berbanding terbalik dengan do'anya.

"Ukh, permintaanku tidak akan dikabulkan." Kise berjongkok lesu setelah melihat hasilnya.

Kuroko yang jadi penasaran akhirnya mencoba. Ia mengucapkan sebuah permohonan dalam hati, lalu berdo'a, "Semoga batunya ringan." Dan saat Kuroko mengangkat batunya, memang ringan.

"_Waaaa sugeee Tetsuyachii!_(Waaaa Tetsuyachii hebaatt!)" seru Kise. "Tetsuyachii beruntung, permintaanmu pasti terkabul." Kuroko hanya bisa mengharapkan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Mereka juga menikmati _senbon torii*_ beserta daun merah yang berguguran dari pohonnya. Mungkin hal seperti ini yang disebut surga dunia. Rasanya Kuroko tak ingin meninggalkan tempat indah ini.

Tiba-tiba Nigou mengonggong dengan suara agak keras, matanya berubah menjadi agak waspada. "Ada apa Nigou?" tanya Kuroko. Nigou hanya menggeram sambil menengok ke belakang. Kuroko dan Kise otomatis ikut menengok ke belakang.

"Nee, Ryouta-kun, apakah ada sesuatu disana? Nigou menggeram ke arah sana." tanya Kuroko. Kise melirik Kuroko sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik haorinya. Sebuah topeng _kitsune*_.

Kuroko mengambil topeng itu dari Kise. "Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Pakai sajaTetsuyachii." Kise tersenyum, ia juga mengenakan topeng kistunenya. Kuroko menganguk lalu menggunakannya. Setelahnya, Kise menarik Kuroko ke sisi jalan. "Kita akan melihat suatu pertunjukkan bagus."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kise membuka payung tradisionalnya dan hujan kembali turun—meski cuaca cerah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kali dari arah Nigou menggeram. Perasaan Kuroko menjadi tidak enak, tapi Kise terlihat tenang-tenang saja. "Ryouta-kun.." bisiknya.

"Tak apa Tetsuyachii." Kise balas berbisik.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar sangat jelas dan bukan hanya satu orang, langkah kaki yang Kuroko dengar adalah langkah dari banyak orang.

Srek.

Suara itu semakin dekat.

Srek.

Lebih dekat lagi.

Srek.

Dari jauh mulai terlihat rombongan—yang Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu apa dan siapa.

Srek.

Rombongan itu mulai mendekat. Jarak mereka tidaklah lebih dari satu meter. Sekarang, Kuroko bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa mereka. Rombongan Dewa Rubah. Ada pengawal, beberapa pembantu perempuan, beberapa anak kecil—sebagian dari mereka ada yang memegang lampion, dan seorang pengantin yang tepat berjalan di depan seorang pria yang memegang payung besar dengan pakaian yang mirip dengan Kise.

Kuroko hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Tidak disangka dia bertemu dengan rombongan Dewa Rubah—makhluk bertubuh manusia dengan ekor rubah. Tiba-tiba rombongan itu berhenti tepat di depan Kise, Kuroko, dan Nigou.

"_Ryouta-sama_*. Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? Bukankah anda seharusnya berada di rumah utama bersama petinggi klan yang lain?" tanya seorang pengawal pembawa lampion. Kuroko terkejut. _Ryouta-sama?_. Kuroko langsung menengok ke arah Kise dan terkejut melihat sosok asli Kise dengan sembilan ekor dibelakang punggungnya serta telinga rubah di kepalanya. Dewa Rubah Ekor Sembilan—pemimpin para Dewa Rubah.

.

"_Kadang-kadang Dewa Rubah suka membawa pulang orang bersamanya. Dunia kita dan mereka berbeda, jadi kalau sampai dibawa pulang takkan bisa kembali."_

.

Kata-kata Bibi penjual aburage muncul kembali dalam benaknya. Tangannya sudah dalam genggaman Kise, dengan tenaganya, mana mungkin ia bisa kabur begitu saja dari Kise yang sudah tentu lebih kuat daripada dia. Kuroko menelan ludah. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Pasrah dibawa Kise dan tak kembali?.

"Ah, anak ini tersesat, dan aku berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang. Jadi kalian duluan saja pergi ke rumah utama untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan." Kise berkata.

"Jika itu yang di kehendaki oleh tuan." Pengawal itu membungkuk lalu rombongan para Dewa Rubah itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kuroko dan Nigou yang berada disebelah Kise hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian mereka, hingga Kise kembali mengajaknya untuk berjalan.

"Kau pasti baru pertama kali melihat pengantin rubah." Kise mencoba memecah keheningan setelah mereka berkalan agak lama. Kuroko tak menjawab apapun. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh kata-kata Bibi penjual aburage. Kise tersenyum, salah satu ekornya yang lembut mengusap pipi Kuroko. "Tenang saja, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk membawamu kembali. Aku tahu kau berdo'a agar kau bisa pulang saat mencoba batu berat-ringan tadi."

Kuroko menatap Kise, "Benarkah?" mata aquamarinenya memancarkan sinar penuh harap.

Kise menganguk lalu berkata, "setelah ini, pergilah ke kedai tempat kau membeli aburage tadi. Nenekmu menunggumu disana."

Kuroko mengiyakan. Kise tersenyum lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah Tetsuyachii. Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku bermain hari ini. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi." Dan sosok rubah ekor sembilan itu perlahan menjauh, meninggalkan Kuroko dan Nigou dibawah guyuran hujan di kala cerah.

**KiKuro**

Minggu ini di musim gugur yang cerah, klub basket SMA Seirin mengadakan tour ke tempat-tempat bersejarah di Kyoto entah dalam alasan apa. Kebetulan, hari ini Kuil Fushimi Inari yang menjadi giliran. Kuroko menatap gerbang kuil dihadapannya. Sepuluh tahun lalu, Kise sang Dewa Rubah Ekor Sembilan menempatkan Kuroko dan Nigou tepat di depan gerbang kuil sehingga Kuroko dengan mudahnya kembali ke kedai aburage dan bertemu Neneknya. Ketika kuroko menceritakan pengalamannya pada Neneknya dan Bibi kedai aburage, si Bibi hanya bisa tertawa dan berkata, _"Kalau kau bertemu Dewa Rubah, mungkin itu karena kau membawa aburage. Dewa Rubah sangat suka aburage." _

Kuroko tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang agak horror tapi juga menyenangkan banginya, ayolah, siapa sangka akan bertemu dengan Dewa Rubah dalam kunjungan pertama? Ekor sembilan pula.

"Baiklaahh! Ayo kita beli aburage dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam!" seru Riko semangat diikuti yang lain—terutama Kagami yang memang doyan makan. Kuroko juga membeli beberapa, dengan sedikit harapan kalau dengan aburage yang dibelinya itu, ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Kise.

Rombongan klub basket SMA Seirin memulai tour daun merah musim gugur mereka. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah disini, semua masih sama saat Kuroko mengunjunginya pertama kali. Hingga ditengah perjalan hujan turun. Hujan di kala cerah.

Dalam beberapa detik, semua orang yang ada disekitar Kuroko—baik itu teman-temannya dan juga para pengunjung lain—menghilang. Hanya Kuroko yang ada disitu.

"_Ohisashiburi_, Tetsuyachii.(Lama tidak jumpa, Tetsuyachii)" Seorang pemuda bertopeng kitsune dengan kimono formal dan sembilan ekor dibelakangnya berdiri di hadapan Kuroko.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba maju mendekati Kuroko, membuat mereka berada dalam satu payung. "Senang bisa bertemu dengamu lagi." Pemuda itu membuka topeng kitsunenya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang rupawan.

Kuroko tersenyum. "_Domo_, Ryouta-kun._ Ohisashiburi_.(halo Ryouta-kun. Lama tak jumpa.)"

.

.

.

Owari?

kamus :

*Kinkaku-ji = Kuil Istana Emas, salah satu Kuil di Kyoto yang seringkali menjadi objek wisata wajib bagi para pelancong.

*Fushimi-Ku = Distrik Fushimi.

*Kampeisha = Kuil resmi yang didanai oleh pemerintah Jepang.

*Torii = Gerbang kuil, dia setiap Kuil biasanya selalu ada satu Torii, warnanya biasanya hitam atau merah.

*Aburage = Tahu tipis yang digoreng dengan tepung, konon aburage adalah makanan kesukan Kitsune.

*Youkai = Siluman

*Montsuki = Setelah Kimono formal untu pria.

*Haori = Jaket Kimono, digunakan bersama montsuki.

*Hakama = Dipakai sebagai pakaian bagian bawah untuk menutupi bagian pinggang sampai mata kaki.

*Senbon torii = Seribu torii

*Kitsune = Rubah.

Wahahahahhaha *tertawa laknat*

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan mati-matian keluar dari writerblock bisa juga bikin ini. Deadline memang berpengaruhya hahahaha

Kalau readers ada yang pernah baca cerita semacan ini sebelumnya, berarti pernah baca Aria karya Kozue Amano-sensei. Plot cerita ini memang aku ambil dari situ, habis aku suka banget sama kuil Inari Fushimi, dan di Aria ada cerita itu, jadi aku pake deh, dengan beberapa perubahan dong tentunya hehe.

Semoga suka ya dengan karya yang aku buat~

Dan selamat ulang tahun juga #1stAnnivKfIND omedetou~ omedetou~

review aku tunggu~, aku gabakalan gigit kok, santai aja~


End file.
